gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Honor Guard/Discussion about MrsLunchBox
This is a blog to discuss MrsLunchBox's adminship. It would be good if all active users could participate in this discussion. Basically, her future as an admin is something I would like to get a community consensus on (if she should remain as one or not). My concerns about her remaining as an admin are as follows: #She has never been consistently active in any stretch of time. She often disappears for weeks or months at a time with no explanation, leaving the wiki without anyone running it. This is dangerous for the well-being of the wiki, and if another person was promoted to admin who was more consistently active, that would be better. She tends to come back for a day or a few days, edit in concentrated bursts, and then leave, and this shows though she has a lot of edits, she is not consistently active. #MrsLunchBox does not perform admin duties, except on rare occasions where other users ask her for specific things. She does not tackle error reports or work on improving any of this wiki's problems (it's background image is horrible, its front page is a mess, etc.). This begs the question: why is she an admin if she doesn't seem to do anything an admin would? I have nothing against her, but through her edit and activity patterns, it is clear to me that she does not function as an administrator, despite having many months to show what she could add to this wiki. She also has never once engaged the community - basically, she's just holed away in her own little world. This is fine if she wants to be an editor, but administrators have more responsibilities. #MrsLunchBox is in my opinion unprofessional. She makes many spelling and grammar errors on her pages, as well as in messages, which lowers the image of the wiki. Additionally, her doubting my ability to use coding was both unexpected and unsubstantiated, as was her calling my pages silly. These personal attacks and baseless doubtings of my abilities are both against the rules of this wiki and very unprofessional for someone in her position. Another thing: she deleted my last discussion about her future, which was alarming. This is a community, and the community collectively decides upon things. She is not supposed to be a tyrant to lord over us. #MrsLunchBox plagiarizes content from Game of Thrones wiki, often just copy and pasting the hard work of other users right onto pages here. Her plagiarism shows a lack of judgment and again lowers the image of our wiki. No serious fanon wiki allows plagiarized content, especially from the canon wiki they exist in conjunction with, and this again serves to show how MrsLunchBox remaining as an admin - the only admin of this site - is hurting Game of Thrones Fanon wiki. Those are some of my thoughts. I may come up with more or flesh out my arguments in the below comments if need be. Please post below your own thoughts on this matter. I would really appreciate it if all active users could give their opinions on the matter. Thank you, Honor Guard Category:Blog posts